gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Great War
These are the TRUE events of the war, as written by Lord Samuel Redbeard. The Great War is probably one of the most well known and deadliest wars to have ever broken out in the Caribbean. It was the war between two great men, and the title they fought over. Many would call this story rubbish, many would be entranced by its thrilling tales. But nobody knows what really started it. This is what happened..... It all started out on the fine summer day of July 21, 1721(2010), where Captain Leon and Samuel Redbeard were talking. Leon asked Samuel for a position in the EITC Council of the Elders, claiming that he believed he deserved a seat. Samuel denied him said position, stating that he must advance in levels and skills before being selected as a Council Nominee. He then walked away from Leon, with all knowledge of having angered him. Leon teleported away, to some friends, saying he had to talk to them. Samuel, feeling somewhat bad for denying Leon the position, teleported to him to apologize and explain it more. When he got there, he heard these EXACT words, "...I have successfully overthrown Samuel Redbeard. I now lead the EITC." These words threw Samuel into a great rage, and he told Leon he did not lead the EITC. Leon begged to differ, and this fight here marked the beginning of a war that would suck in the Caribbean, and spit it out a total disaster. The War Wages On Leon and Samuel's forces could be seen everywhere. Guilds were choosing sides, the men were choosing guilds, and almost every major guild was a part of this war. A lot of the EITC Officers sided with Leon, but MOST still remained with Samuel. Samuel turned to his war-hardened brother, Jack Swordmenace, who, never having liked Leon from the start, immediately sided with Samuel, drawing the attention of Francis Bluehawk and many others to the side of Samuel. Even though Samuel had the more experienced people and stronger people by his side, Leon refused to denounce his leadership. This only further angered Samuel. Many battles and PvP's took place between both sides, and more and more guilds were getting sucked into it. The war was getting serious, people everywhere knew who the two men were. Leon was hated, Samuel was praised and hated, but it mattered not. The war caused some people to quit the game, but the war still waged on. The War Gets Hot The war heated up towards the end of July, with many more battles and PvP's breaking out daily. Samuel and Leon had a PvP, with Samuel coming out victorious. Samuel fought with many of Leon's men and Came out victorious in every battle. (No, that is not an exaggeration. I literally won every one of them. No lie.) Leon still refused to surrender. WHY DO YOU STILL STAND!!?? Thought Samuel, through this whole war. Some of the most famous events of this war are The Battle at Port Royal Dock, and The Battle at Fort Charles. Both of which actually happened. Many people were worried that Leon may possibly win this war, but Samuel and Jack remained optimistic. "He shall not victor over me!" declared Samuel. Laziness Kicks In Eventually, many of Leon's men grew tired of fighting his battles and always battling. A few of them switched sides to Samuel, and this change did them good. For on his side, they were apart of something that mattered. Leon began to lose men around November. And this would mark the calming down of this war. Leon still had a great many on his side, but not nearly as many as he had during the heating up of the war. Leon began to grow nervous, wondering what to do, he turned to an ally. Benjamin Macmorgan. He and his guild, United Empire, joined Leon. Macmorgan later dismissed the United Empire, and he and Leon created the United Co. Empire. The War Ends Eventually, sometime in December, Leon was banned, by Disney and his mother, from Pirates of the Caribbean Online. This marked the end of the war, and Samuel successfully won back the EITC. ﻿Some of Leon's faithful men denied the fact that Leon was gone. And remained on his side, but it mattered not. This was the end of the war and the Caribbean, and all the great men who fought off the forces of evil... could rest. Category:EITC Category:POTCO Wars Category:True Stories Category:POTCO